The misadventures of Drama class
by iheartsunshine
Summary: What do you get when you mix Bella and Edward with a school play? A fake vampire seeking revenge, bunches of boy bands, and Tinker Bell Tights? The Misadventures of Drama Class. More than 30,000 hits. REVIEW AU
1. hallway behaivior

A/N: Ok, this is like my 6th fanfic so I've had a little bit of experience, just let me know what you think by reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not own Phantom of the Opera. Any questions?

Drama class

It was the middle of our senior school year, and Edward and my relationship is still the same, if not better. Rosalie, after persuasion, had finally accepted me for who I was-a human. Even though I fought daily to change this, Edward still didn't see it my way. Even through all of our 'discussions' our relationship is going well.

Edward had arranged it that all of our classes were together. I feel sorry for the new person in the office. There was also one class that all of us (the Cullens) had together. Drama. Of course, they all loved it because when I had to read or act out, I messed up somewhere obvious, and made them all break out laughing.

Right now, Edward and I were walking to the classroom, which I was beginning to hate, hand in hand. Before entering, Edward turned to me and looked at me in the eye.

"Bella, don't worry, it'll be alright. I'm sure you won't have to read something today. Trust me." Of course when he said that, I automatically had to trust him because, well he was Edward and he had those amazing eyes that cheated whenever he wanted something to go his way. Then he reached down and kissed me.

"Ahem… if you two don't mind, we're gonna be late for class." Edward and I broke apart abruptly to Emmett and Rosalie looking at us intently. I blushed and turned into the classroom and took my seat being closely followed by Edward, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Thank you for joining the class Miss. Swan, Miss. Hale, Mssrs. Cullen. May I ask what took you so long?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"Well Mr. Jackson," Emmett said speaking up. "Edward and Bella were sharing a passionate moment out in the hall and Rosalie and I were being blocked by the two lovebirds over there." My face had never been redder. This was most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. Of course as if on queue, the whole class started laughing. Even Edward joined in with them!

Attention! Ok Ms. Swan, since you're the one who had a 'romantic moment' you can be the one who reads… well rather sings first. Class, I think now would be a good time to tell you that our school's play for the year is Phantom of the Opera, the version by Andrew Lloyd Webber."

I slowly walked up to the stage where I awaited for the music to start playing. When it did, my secret came out.

A/N: well, I hope that you liked the first chapter. There is many more to come! I really want to write more and I need to know what you think of it so please, review!


	2. Think of Me

A/N: Ok, here is the next chapter. This one honestly didn't take me that long to write so I don't have to say: 'sorry it took me so long to get up.' Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: No, I didn't magically inherit Twilight or Phantom of the Opera overnight. Sorry.

Think of me   
think of me fondly, when  
we've said goodbye  
remember me   
once in a while, please  
promise me you'll try

When you find,  
that once again you long  
to take your heart back,   
and be free  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me

We never said  
our love was evergreen  
or as unchanging as the sea...  
but if you can still remember,  
stop and think of me

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen,  
don't think about the things  
which might have been 

Think of me  
think of me waking, silent  
and resigned...  
imagine me, trying too hard to  
put you from my mind...

Recall those days,  
look back on all those times,   
think of the things  
we'll never do...  
there will never be a day when  
I won't think of you I paused, waiting for the music to go back to my part.

_  
Flowers fade, _

_The fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their seasons _

_So do we,_

_but please promise me,  
that sometimes  
you will think of me!_

After I had finished singing, everybody's eyes were wide with shock. Who would ever guess, the klutzy girl Bella could sing! That was the only secret that I've kept from Edward. I've taken singing lessons all my life. I sang for people at parties, and weddings, just different occasions. Now wishing I hadn't kept this secret from Edward, I made my way back to my seat.

When I got there, the class was in total frenzy. Today must have really been my day to be embarrassed, because if it was, it was exceeding its job.

"You…" Edward choked. "You can sing?" Why didn't you tell me before? I should have figured it out before!" Then he continued by hitting his head with various objects. Ok, so maybe it wasn't as embarrassing as I originally thought it would be.

"Next up," Mr. Jackson said. "Jasper Hale." Jasper got up and approached the stage with ease. The music played and he began singing.

A/N: so, how do you like it so far? I'm having a great time writing it, so even if you don't like it, then, oh well. I do!


	3. Jasper and Me!

A/N: Ok, the next chapter is up, and as you'll see, there are no lyrics! Cause you all didn't want them. So here you go!

Disclaimer: NO I SWEAR I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! The police can stop following me around now right? J/K (about the police thing… I really do not own Twilight or Phantom of the Opra)

"Hold on Ms. Swan, go back up to the stage and sing with Jasper." Could this day get any worse? The music started again, and we began to sing.

At first, I was nervous to, but I finally let myself go. Completely melting into the lyrics. After we finished singing, I looked towards Edward.

All hint of former amusement from Edward was completely blown away. He was furious! He was sitting on his seat and was breaking the sides of the chair! But everybody besides him was standing up in standing ovation!

"Well," Mr. Jackson said. "I think we found our Christine and our Rauol!" After he said that, the bell rang for lunch and everybody left, well except us: Me, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. They were all standing around me, except Edward, he had left.

Slowly, I made my way out into the hall towards my locker… that was right besides Edwards. He was standing at his locker, putting his books away. I walked up to him and just stared at him.

Various people came by and congratulated me on my singing. I didn't pay any attention to them; my gaze was focused on Edward. He turned and looked at me too, his eyes my favorite topaz color. I started to cry, thinking that he was mad at me. I really couldn't help it, it just all came out.

He took me into his arms and talked into my hair, soothing things like I'll be fine, and asking what's wrong, and that he was really sorry.

After I was sure that his shirt was at least damp, I looked up into his eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't' have left. I really am happy for you… and Jasper." Jasper, and the rest of the Cullens/Hales had shown up behind me. "It just took me by surprise." He took his hand and wiped all the tears off my face.

Together all six of us, walked towards the cafeteria.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One totally fantastic week later…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The result sheets were up. Everybody knew what part they were playing.

The sheet said this:

_The positions in Washington's Forks High School, Phantom of the Opera Musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber are:_

Christine:……………………… Isabella Swan Rauol…………………………..Jasper Hale Phantom: ……………………...Emmett Cullen Carlotta:……………………….. Rosalie Hale 

_Piangi…………………………. Edward Cullen._

Meg…………………………… Alice Cullen 

It had everybody else's parts up too, but those were the only one's that I cared about.

Edward took my hand and squeezed it. "Well this should be fun," He said. Over the past week, he had gotten a better attitude about the whole thing. "I get to die… finally." With that, he turned us around and we headed towards our first period class.

A/N: How do you like that? No lyrics! Man, I rock! J/K well tell me how you like it by reviewing!


	4. Preshow jitters and Emmett's arival

A/N: Ok, here is the next chapter of Misadvenutres of Drama Class. I don't have anything else to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… it belongs to Stephenie Meyer who I conveniently met yesterday.

Weeks had passed and we had all worked our butts off. Jasper and I had grown closer because we were spending so much time together. Emmett too. Now, on opening night, I was getting last minute jitters.

Forks high school had a thing for the "_arts_" so I was equipped with a dressing room, along with all the main characters. Unfortunately Edward didn't include in these people, so being the kind loving person that I am, I offered to share mine. An offer in which he accepted quickly… who would ever thought.

Just then, Edward walked in. Sensing my nervousness, he walked over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck passionately.

"Feeling a little touchy feely today Ed?" I asked. I could feel him smile into my neck. I turned around and faced him.

"Depends… are you feeling nervous… about kissing my brother? No, wait, brothers. You kiss both my brothers. I thought I should get my chance while I could. You do realize that you do have the Cullen men, well except Carlisle, waiting in line for you?"

"Well, then there is Mike, Tyler, Eric… I can name a whole bunch of people. And yes," I added in. "I am nervous… really nervous. I should've just gotten an F in that class. It would have been better than this!"

"Shhh. Bella… everything will be ok." And to reassure me, he kissed me lightly on my lips. But the kiss he gave me had passion in it that had no real words to describe it. I stood there, waiting for him to break apart like he normally does.

"Bella…" he groaned. "you never kiss me back… oh God Bella! Kiss me back just this once!" he said.

Obeying his demands, I quickly pulled my arms around his neck and kissed him so hard, it would knock his Grandma into next week. He was a little shocked at first, but then he kissed even more.

We stood there for about 2 minutes until somebody entered. We really weren't paying attention until they were standing right behind us.

"So, what's with doing something for drama class, and you two making everything wait so you can kiss?" We broke apart suddenly. I blushed and looked down, and Edward wiped off his lips.

"Come on you two…" Emmett said. "The play is starting, and we can't go on without our star performer!" He grabbed my arm and led me out of the room and to stage right. The play began, with it being into the future. The whole room looked like a disaster, but when the Phantom of the Opera music started, the room magically seemed as if the room was being cleaned up by itself.

Alice, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, myself and a few other girls, started dancing while Rosalie was singing the _Hannibal _song. Everything was a blur until somehow, it was my turn to sing _Think of Me_.

All my worries faded away as the music started to play…

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly…_

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter… don't be worried, it's not close to being done yet. Whew! Sorry this chapter is so short… I have to go do some of my chores. . Too bad. Anyway… I hope you all review!


	5. Chickens and Turtles

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, OR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA… I WISH I DID THOUGH, BUT I DON'T SO I GUESS IT REALLY SUCKS FOR ME! LOL!

A/N: Alrighty! First I would like to say "HI!" since I haven't posted in awhile, second, I would like to warn you that this is going to be a short chapter, because I had to get through this chapter so I can get to the plot in the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to post too!"

I could feel nervousness pass over me as I stood at the end of the stage, waiting to go on after the overture; in my little 'slave girl' outfit. It was uncomfortable, and it itched. On the other hand though, Edward liked it. I could feel a small hand grab my own. Without looking I could tell that it was Alice.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"No doubt about it." I told.

"You'll be great… as long as you don't fall off the stage… again." I grimaced at the memory of last Tuesday when I had fallen off the stage by mistake.

The overture ended and it was time for _Hannibal the Cannibal. _It's no big deal. Just the start of my never ending embarrassment.

We passed through that song with relative ease and it was now time for me to sing. Knowing me, I was sure to mess up somewhere obvious and screw up the whole play. But no- the more I sang the more I got comfortable being up there in front of all those people.

The beginning of the first act was going well, but I knew that soon it would be the roof scene, where I would be forced to kiss Jasper. We had always skipped that part. I was trying to find Jasper so the show could go on, and when I did, he looked just as nervous as I did.

"I'm not sure that I want to do this Bella." He told me.

"I've never been sure." I admitted to him

"So what do we do then?"

"Well, we could do a handshake instead of, you know… um, kiss."

"I think that would lower our grades." He laughed.

"Oh like you care about your grades." I joked along with him.

"But seriously Bella, what are we going to do?" he asked again.

"Well, you could think of Alice, and I could think of my imaginary pet chicken."

"Why would you think of a chicken?"

"Because!" I pecked like a chicken.

"You do that, and I'll think of my imaginary pet turtle, ok?" he asked.

"It's a deal." And our hands met to shake.

"Oh, we're on!" Jasper said. He grabbed my hand and led me onstage.

We sang and it came to the point to where we had to kiss. "Just think of you chicken Bella." Jasper whispered. I smiled at him. "And you think of your turtle."

He leaned in and kissed me. His kisses were sweet, like sugar… and Saskatchewan treats. I felt proud for him, he was using so much self control right now. We broke apart, sang again, and then leaned in to kiss again; just as the script said to do. We broke apart, again, and he led me offstage, looking into my eyes the whole time.

Once offstage, Alice ran over to me, "Told you he was a great kisser."

A/N: Ok, this is a really short chapter. I just had to get through it so I could get to the big part in the next chapter. That, and I'm having writer's block. Once again, I'm sorry that it took so long to post.


	6. Is it Love?

A/N: Hey everyone! Guess what! The chapter you've all been waiting for is now up! Woohoo! I would like to dedicate this chapter to: Jessi, Sami, Sarah, Amanda, Taylor, Jessie, Marina and Ali for being such awesome friends and always being there for me!

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Twilight or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

I talked to Alice for a moment and then made my way to Edward.

"Am I done yet?" I asked. I was getting tired. I walked into his open arms and put my arms around his neck.

"Sorry Love, you still have another half to go." He responded. I sighed. It was going to be a really long night.

"Yes, but this time you get to be killed by your brother, and I get to be taken captive by the same brother who killed you. Funny how that works out eh?" I laughed. In response, he just nodded his head, his eyes beading into mine

Knowing what was going to happen next, I leaned up while he was leaning down. Right before our lips could meet, Alice abruptly pulled me away from him. I turned around to face her and could hear Edward silently growling behind me.

"Sorry Bella, but we have to get you changed into you Masquerade costume!" She said. I internally groaned and followed her to my dressing room.

The Masquerade dress was probably the most beautiful dress that I've ever seen. It looked exactly like the dress that Emmy Rossum wore in the movie.

I slipped it on and Alice helped me tie it up. Then she raced to do my hair. There wasn't much to do, it just needed to be pulled up, but knowing Alice, pulling it up would NEVER be enough.

She moved my hair so that it was in a half ponytail. Then, she carefully placed light pink flowers in different places of my hair.

I had to say it. I looked beautiful. It's a rare occurrence for me to think that I actually look beautiful. I was gaping at the mirror when I felt Alice pull me again.

"Bella please, we have to get the show on the road!" She complained. Why didn't Mr. Jackson just give her the part? She probably would have done it better.

We made our way to the edge of the stage; she walked me up to Jasper and then left.

"It's a good show so far huh?" He said.

"Yah. It is. I'm surprised how I haven't tripped in any of the dresses that your wife is putting me into either." I said.

He laughed, and grabbed my hand with his.

The rest of the show went quite well. Actually all the shows went well. It was the grand finale when things went wrong.

Before you ask, no, it wasn't me tripping and ruining the whole play. It was Edward.

Edward and I were talking in the couch of my dressing room when he brought it up.

"Bella, how do you feel about Jasper?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. This was too confusing for me.

"What are your feelings for him?" He rephrased. What was he talking about? Didn't he know that I love him and only him?

"He's nice. It's kind of like he's my brother you know?" I looked at him, his topaz eyes searching mine for an answer. I grabbed his hands and looked at him directly.

"Edward. I love you and you know that. Nothing will come between us." He didn't answer. As the seconds went by, his eyes were getting darker and darker.

"Don't you know that?" I whispered. He stood up and turned away from me.

"Bella, I don't know anything anymore. It seems like you and Jasper… love each other. And Alice said that-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish what he said. "What's the matter with you Edward?" I asked in shock.

"What's the matter with me baby? What's the matter with you?" He answered my question with his own.

"What happened to the Edward Cullen who I've known and loved?" I asked yet again.

"I don't know. Maybe you just dreamed him up." He said sarcastically.

"You are a fake and a phony and I wished I never laid my eyes on you!" I said as I stormed out of my room in full costume, almost tripping.

Edward was left sitting in the room by himself until Emmett came in a moment later.

"So, she laid her eyes on you eh Edward?" he asked sarcastically.

I kept walking until I got to the edge of the stage. There were tears molding in my eyes but I refused to let them out.

Jasper saw me and came up. "What's wrong Bella?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I put my head in his chest and started crying.

**A/N: Sorry I left it there. But are you excited for the next chapter? It's going to be JASPER'S POV! Woohoo! I'm excited. The next chapter should be up soon, and as always, review!**


	7. The Talk

A/N: First of I would like to say thanks for pointing out the Grease part that I would like to put in my disclaimer. And second… here's the chapter!

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight or Phantom of the Opera**

Jasper held me as I cried. After a few minutes he lowered his head down to my ear. "Bella? Can I talk to you alone after the play?" he asked. I thought that it was tough for him to be around me. _Well,_ I thought, _we have been hanging out a lot lately._

"Um, sure." I said through my tears. He magically produced a tissue in his hand and gave it to me.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded in response. After I dried my tears I made my way back onstage for the second act of the play.

It was after the play and I had accepted all the flowers that people had given me, and I chitchatted with a couple of people.

I could feel someone come up behind me. I turned around and found out that it was Jasper.

"Ready to go talk now Bella?" he asked seeming impatient.

"Uh, yeah sure." I turned back around to say goodbye to the person that I had been talking to before Jasper came and turned and left to go outside with him.

"So, what's on your mind Jasper?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"You actually." He replied. What he said made me froze in my spot.

"What about me?" I asked warily; afraid of what the answer would be.

"About how yoU RUINED MY LIFE!" he said. Ash he said it, his voice got louder and louder.

"What in the world are you talking about Jasper?" I asked. He wasn't making any sense! How did I ruin his life!

"YOU KILLED THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD WHO EVER MEANT SOMETHING SPECIAL TO ME! YOU KILLED 'EM!" He screamed.

"Jasper! What are you talking about? Alice is just fine!"

"Oh Bella," he said, his voice was quieter. "It's not Alice that I'm talking about." And right before my eyes, Jasper changed. He changed to the one person that I was deathly afraid of. Victoria.

She could see the shock in my eyes. "I guess that Edward or any of the other Cullens never told you my power." I shook my head no. "Well, I can change my appearance. Some people describing it as morphing." She explained. "So, I want to make this quick and just finish you off, so is there anything you would like to ask before you die?"

"What did you do with Jasper?" I asked. If he was dead, I don't know what I would do.

"He's up in Alaska. With Laurent… and the rest of the little Denali clan." She explained snottily. "Anything else?"

"Um… I love Edward and I'm really sorry!" I cried as she sauntered forward to kill me.

A/N: well here you go, the end of the chapter. As always, review. Constructive Criticism welcome!


	8. The attack

A/N: Hey everybody! Here is the next chapter! Thank you guys so, so much for your reviews…keep them coming! And thanks for all the constructive criticism, it really helps!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that's Stephenie Meyer!**

As she stepped closer and closer I could feel my heart rate increase dramatically. _Oh no, this is it. _I thought. I wasn't afraid of dieing, I was afraid of not spending eternity with the one and only person that I wanted to. But he was mad at me.

It was when she was about a foot from me when I found my voice again. "EDWARD!" I screeched. Automatically, he came running out and pulled Victoria away from me.

"What are you doing? YOU FOOL!" She yelled. "I know how badly you've want a piece of her. To be able to taste her precious, warm blood again. But with me, you can." Edward was looking mesmerized.

"Edward, Edward no!" I said in a soft voice. He looked over at me for a second, and then back at Victoria, his eyes pleading for more.

"You know what I want. I just want to finish her off. Mate for mate. After I do that, you can have all of the blood from her as you want. You know that you want it." She said; seducing him.

Then, Edward, my Edward seemed to think about it. The one who swore that he would protect me from anything. This has to be a dream! Wake up Bella wake up!

"Edward, no! You can't! I love you!" I said pathetically.

"IF YOU LOVE ME THEN WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HANGING AROUND WITH JASPER? HE DOESN'T NEED YOU HE HAS ALICE! JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM! CARLISLE HAS ESME, JASPER HAS ALICE, EMMETT HAS ROSALIE, AND I HAD YOU! BUT NO, YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND FALL IN LOVE WITH JASPER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME BELLA! HOW COULD YOU!" Edward seemed madder than I've ever seen him before.

That's when he agreed. So now both he and Victoria were in my direction, plotting to kill me.

"Edward, no it's not like that" I started to say. But my view of them was lost because I now saw Jasper in front of me who apparently was back from Alaska.

"You'll be ok Bella. I love you too!" He said. That made Edward totally loose it. He tackled Jasper to the ground and Victoria took that advantage to get to me. She kneeled down, ready to pounce at me when she was knocked down completely by Alice who was kicking and screaming!

"NO, YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! SHE'S MINE! I WANT TO FINISH HER OFF! SHE STOLE JASPER FROM ME! I WANT A PIECE OF HER!" She yelled. Oh no, not her too! Didn't she know that I love Edward? Jasper couldn't love me; he loves Alice… this is way too messed up.

Just then Emmett came to see what was going on. "Oh my good golly gosh! Are you guys fighting because of this stupid play?" he asked. He thought about it for a minute before he added. "You know what, I think I should have been lead." He turned to me. "Sorry Bella, you're a great singer and all, except it I think that I would have done a better job." After he said that he began singing Think of Me, in a high-pitched voice, out of key.

I realized too late that I was biting on my lip too hard because I could taste the blood and I could smell I too. All too quickly the scent became over powering and I fell into the blackness of unconsciousness.

"Oh Crap you guys stop!" was the last thing I heard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I would stop it there, but I know that you guys would hate me and never ever read anything of mine again, so I'll keep going.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up to a bright light. Automatically I could tell that it was one of the artificial lights that they had at the hospital.

How did I get here? Didn't all of them want to suck me dry? If they did they should have just done it then.

I tried to stretch but I realized that I had, once again, another IV stuck in my arm.

"Stupid IV." I murmured under my breath.

From the corner of the room I could hear someone talking. "But it's there for your own good."

I would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice of my angel.

My head snapped around quickly. "Edward." Was the only thing I found that I could say.

He walked out from the corner, sat on my bed, grabbed my hand and started rubbing it affectionately with his thumb.

"Good morning Love." He laughed. I wasn't buying it. I don't know what I wasn't buying, but that wasn't the point.

"Edward? Aren't you mad at me?" I asked.

"No Bella, I could never be mad at you." He said. This was still making no sense to me what so ever.

"But what about last night. It was last night wasn't it? Oh my God! What happened to Victoria?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"To tell you the truth Bella, that wasn't Victoria. Or Jasper for that matter." I opened my mouth to say something, but Edward beat me to it. "It was Rosalie. She said that the only way that she would accept you, yes I know that this is very rude, but the only way that she would accept you is if we scared the socks off of you.

"It all started awhile ago, before we even started working on the play. We made sure that I got a minor part and that Emmett got to be the phantom instead of that stupid smelly ugly loathsome, frustrating, evil, worthless piece of shi-" I cut him off there.

"Ok Edward, I get it." I said.

"Before Mike got to play the Phantom. So rehearsals went by, and we made sure that you and Jasper got closer. So on opening night, I lied and pretended that I thought that you loved Jasper instead of me. Not only that, but I quoted from Grease. Pretty nicely I thought." He said.

"Yeah, you did awesome at it." I agreed.

"I've always liked that movie. I saw it on opening day…"

"Me too. Did you really? That's awesome! I wish I could have been there!" I said.

"Well anyway. Getting back on topic. Rosalie dressed up as Jasper and went outside with you to "talk". And, with good costumes and lighting, we made you believe that she was Victoria. Then she pretended to attack you, with me joining her because she "convinced" me that you loved Jasper instead of me. Then Jasper came to "save" you from us. At the same time "proclaiming his love for you". That angered me so I had to "attack" Jasper, and while I was doing that, Rosalie was going to "attempt to kill you" again, but she couldn't because Alice came and tried to stop Rosalie from sucking your blood because she wanted to do it, because she had to get revenge for you and Jasper having an affair with each other. And then you passed out." Edward explained.

Hold on, he got everybody, except for Emmett.

"But Edward? What about Emmett?" I asked. I was still getting used to Emmett and his well, Emmettness.

"Emmett had nothing to do with our plan. We didn't even tell him." He admitted.

"So, he was… he went… Wow, that's pretty strange." I laughed.

Edward laughed along. "Yeah, Emmett is pretty strange. Makes me wonder how he was brought up. But that's a different story."

"You know Edward, I'm not going to forgive you easily for this." I said.

"I know Bella. I'm sorry for ever taking part of this whole mess. We didn't know that this would happen." He apologized.

"You still owe me…"

"I know."

"Big." I said.

"Again, I'm sorry. I'll give you anything it takes for you to forgive me." He promised.

This had possibilities. "Anything?" I asked.

Realization dawned on his face. "Within reason." He added.

"Too late! You just doomed yourself to an entire eternity with me Bucko!" I laughed. It took him awhile, but he eventually laughed along.

A/N: Well there you go. The end of that little "OH MY GOSH! VICTORIA IS HERE? SHE WAS KISSING VICTORIA ALL ALONG? AHH, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" phase. But don't worry, the story is far, far from the end. So as always, constructive criticism is welcomed and REVIEW!


	9. Hospital

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in like EVER!! School started, and there is a lot of things to do! I have jazz band and youth groups after school every week, and between that and the chores that I have to do around my house it gets a little busy. But here it is, and it's going back on track.

EDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDED

I was allowed to go home from the hospital that day. I kind of had to because we had another showing tonight. But the same as last night, I was hesitant to go, but I was finally convinced by a…. smiling Rosalie. Was this another joke, or did she finally accept me? I hoped it was the latter.

I walked out to the waiting room, Edward at my side. When we walked in though, Charlie was in a state of… I don't know what you could call it. But he ran up to me and enveloped in a hug.

"OH BELLA! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!!!" he rejoiced. I looked over at Edward who merely shrugged and continued to talk to Jasper… that was Jasper right?

"No, Dad, I'm not dead. I'm perfectly fine." I returned.

"What happened last night?" He asked; his hands only holding my shoulders. When he asked that, all of the Cullens turned and looked at me. _How could I be so stupid!! I totally forgot to take 'What's my excuse for Charlie today? 101'!! _ I looked over to him again; his face was showing uncertainty. _Well, this was new. He doesn't have a plan…_

I looked back at Charlie and his eyes were showing curiosity. "Um, I fainted because of…" because my love life totally ran into turmoil, and I there were 3 ravenous vampires after me, one trying to protect me and the last one… I think we would all like to know what he was doing. "Um, I got overexcited after the play and got dizzy and just fainted I guess." I said. Wow! This lying stuff sure comes easier and easier everyday.

"Oh, Ok." Charlie said, breathing in a sigh of relief. "Listen Bells, I got to get back to work. Is it ok if you go over to the Cullens for awhile?" he asked, but pointing the last bit towards Carlisle and Esme.

"Sure! Bella's always welcome at our home!" Answered Esme.

"Good, because you're going to need it." Rosalie said, taking my hand.

"Yah, you're a mess. We're going to have to fix that." Alice said, taking my other. The two of them led me out of the hospital and into Rosalie's car.

"You guys! You guys! Wait!" Edward cried. They stopped and turned us around to see him. "What are we going to do for later? We all have to go hunting." He said. Alice closed her eyes and seemed to be focusing on something.

"Just let her go and the understudy can play our parts." She answered. Edward seemed happy enough with this answer; he smiled and returned to his car.

We were half way to the Cullen's house when a question formed in my head. "Alice? Who are the understudies?"

Alice just smiled and kept her eyes on the road. "You'll find out tonight." She said, and Rosalie started grinning with her.

Oh purple tree toads… this was going to be a loooooooooong night

A/N: Ok, I know that this is a really short chapter. I just had to write it down… it was kinda like a filler. So, the next chapter is almost done and should be up SOON! Review!!!


	10. The understudies

**A/N: Hey everybody! Guess what… I updated in like 10 minutes! Oh yah.. 10 minutes! Oh… yah… this chapter is dedicated to ****emotional-dreamer for her excited-ness for updating in like 10 minutes! Thanks! And also to Jessi/ twilightlover123 for ALWAYS being there for me when no one else wasn't… you know what I'm talking about. So… I'll stop being confusing and I'll give you the story!**

**Disclaimer: ELYSE. DOESN'T. OWN. TWILIGHT. OR. NEW. MOON. OR. THE. PHANTOM. OF. THE. OPERA. THEY. BELONG. TO. BIGGER. AND. BETTER. PEOPLE.! **

I was riding home with the Cullens, but I couldn't help but be nervous. I needed to be with Edward as much as I could before he had to leave on his 3 day hunting trip. Edward kept trying to comfort me and saying that tonight would go perfectly well, but I'm not as sure as he is.

Edward and I spent most of the day on his couch, listening to music and snuggling with each other. Every now and then, one of us would break the silence and ask what the other was thinking but that was about it.

But eventually the time came and it was time for me to go back to the school. Edward picked me up and ran me to his car, placing me in the passenger's seat and being in his own before I even had my seatbelt on.

The car ride there was totally different from the afternoon we had with each other. He had put in a Hawk Nelson CD and blasted it. We were both singing at the top of our lungs with all the windows rolled down.

We finally made it to the school and Edward leaned over and kissed me. "You'll do perfectly. I promise." He said.

I nodded shakily and opened my door and took a step towards the building. I heard Edward pull away as I walked in thorough the door.

A group that was asking me how I felt and what happened outside with Jasper automatically ambushed me.

To their questions I told them the "truth". He just wanted to talk about the play and something that we were planning to do for… um… Alice's party…

They all seemed to believe it and so they didn't ask me any more. I left them to go find Mr. Jackson to tell him that Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Edward wouldn't be there tonight because they had a family reunion.

So when I finally found Mr. Jackson, he magically already knew that none of them would be there so he and a bunch of other kids were waiting, in his office for me.

"Bella." He said, gesturing me to enter the room.

"Mr. Jackson." I said; responding to him.

"I know that the Cullens and the Hales could not make it tonight, so here are the understudies."

When he said that, the bunch of students that were behind them stepped forward into the light…

A/N: I KNOW! IT'S THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER BUT HOPEFULLY THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON! I HAVE SO MANY THINGS THAT I HAVE TO UPDATE! SO… PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. BELLA DEATH STARE

A/N: Ha, ha... you guys all hate me. Well, maybe that's not something to be laughing at… SO! Here is the chapter!!!

DISCLAIMER!!! STOP ASKING! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE STUFF THAT I DON'T OWN IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

**For some strange reason, all the understudies had stepped into the light backwards.**

**What a bunch of freaks… I thought. **

"**And for Raoul" Mr. Jackson said, trying to sound like a TV announcer. "We have MIKE NEWTON! Or… ERIC YORKIE!!!" **

**Mike and Eric turned around. Mike? Eric? I had to KISS MIKE!!! OR ERIC!!! EDWARD WAS GOING TO KILL ME!! Well… that might be a nice thing…**

**Mr. Jackson introduced the rest of the understudies, but through the whole thing I couldn't keep my eyes off of the two of them.**

"**Uh… Mr. Jackson, how are two people going to play Raoul?" I asked.**

"**Oh yes," he had an evil look on your face. "We're going to have a kissing contest." A WHAT CONTEST???**

"**WHAT!?" I yelled. GWAA! This was going to be grody!!!**

"**A kissing contest. They are both going to kiss you and you choose which one you like better."**

"**Shouldn't you see which one can sing or act better?" I asked.**

"**Yah I probably should, but I like this idea better." He said. Mike chuckled, I sent him the… (drum roll please)**

**Super evil**

**Super scary**

**Super you better run for your life before you get your butt kicked**

**BELLA DEATH STARE!!!**

**Yah, he shut up after that. That's never going to get old is it?**

"**Uh… can I go to my dressing room to get ready before we do this… 'Kissing Contest' of yours?" I asked.**

**He nodded and I quickly turned around and walked right out the door. Right as I did, I grabbed my cell phone (that Edward conveniently bought for me last Saturday…) and dialed in his cell phone number. **

"**Hello?" came his voice right away.**

"**EDWARD YOU WERE WRONG!! NO YOU WERENT' WRONG, YOU WERE SUPER WRONG!!! IF YOU WERE HERE RIGHT NOW… I WOULD BE… I WOULD BE…" **

"**Kneeling at his feet?" I heard Emmett say. **

"**NO! NOW SHUT UP EMMETT! I WOULD BE GIVING YOUT THE (drum roll again please)**

**SUPER EVIL**

**SUPER SCARY,**

**SUPER YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT**

**BELLA DEATH STARE!!!" I yelled. Random people were looking at me, but I gave them my super evil, super scary, super you better run for your life because I'm going to kick your butt stare, and they stopped staring. Ha ha… that always worked. **

"**Your what?" Edward said he couldn't control his laughter.**

"**You're not going to be laughing when I tell you what I need to tell you." I threatened. "And If you do laugh, I'll make my super evil, super scary, super you better run for your life because I'm going to kick your butt Bella Death stare even more super scary… your gonna pee your pants."**

"**Technically Bella…" he started, I interrupted him. "DON'T YOU DARE GO INTO DETAIL ABOUT THAT EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!" I shouted.**

**I could hear Jessica whisper to Lauren, "So that's what Edward's middle name." That made me mad so I sent her my…**

**SUPER EVIL**

**SUPER SCARY**

**SUPER YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT **

**BELLA DEATH STARE! She shut up too! **

**Wow… I'm really getting good at this.**

"**Ok Bella… so what is It that you want to tell me?" Edward asked.**

"**Oh, nothing really, I just wanted to hear the sound of your sweet, musical, I have to kiss Mike Newton or Eric Yorkie because they are the understudies sexy, lovely voice." I said. **

"**My voice is…" he stopped short. "YOU HAVE TO KISS WHO?" **

"**See? Didn't I just tell you that you would respond this way?" I asked sweetly.**

"**Mike… or Eric?" He said appalled. **

"**Yup." I answered.**

"**Bella, pretend to feint and go home." He ordered.**

"**Why should I?" I questioned. "I mean I'll bet you 5 bucks that if you don't change me I'm going to marry to Mike. It's him or Jacob; you know it's true." **

"**She has a point you know." I could hear Emmett say.**

"**EMMETT SHUT UP!" I could hear somebody else say; I thought it was Alice.**

"**Isabella Swan…" he started, I cut him off again. **

"**But you said that you would change me in the hospital remember? So we don't need to worry about that."**

"**You know what Bella?" Ed said. **

"**Yes?" I answered. **

"**Mike has been persistent these part 2 years, maybe you should just give him the part." He said. **

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?" I yelled. **

"**Give. Mike. The. part. KISS. Mike." He stressed the word 'Kiss'. **

"**Edward Cullen, if you were here you would so be getting the Super Evil…" I was cut off for once this time.**

"**Super Scary, super you better run for your life because you're going to kick my butt Bella Death stare. I know." He finished.**

"**Gosh Edward! Sometimes your just a big Meany!" I said as I hung up the phone.**

**I turned around, not looking forward to this kiss with Mike, and was grumbling the whole way back. **

"**Ahh, Ms. Swan" Mr. Jackson said as I walked back into his classroom. "There has unfortunately been a change of plans."**

"**And what are these plans?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't somehow have to kiss either one of them.**

"**The original person that we asked to be the understanding has returned." He said. "Actually he switched roles with Mr. Hale, he was the person that I wanted in the first place. He just demanded to be the person he was in last night's performance. Pretty strange, I know." He rambled.**

"**MR. JACKSON! WHO IS IT?" I demanded. I gave him my super evil, super scary, super you better run for your life before I kick you in the butt BELLA DEATH STARE!!**

**He noticeably flinched. "Here, come here boy!" **

**That's when the real understudy stepped into the light. **

A/N: You know, I was going to stop the chapter there, but I thought that you guys would totally KILL ME, so I decided to keep going. But yah, he he, I don't feel like it, I just want to ramble, but if I keep doing this, you guys are still going to eat me so I'll just give you the rest of the chapter.

**When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a crooked smile… EDWARD!**

"**EDWARD WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled. **

"**Nice to see you too. I'm the understudy." He answered.**

"**What? I thought that you… but…" I stuttered. **

"**Contacts darling." He answered.**

"**Arg!!! YOU ARE SUCH A MEANY!!!" I said as I stormed away into my dressing room. **

**When I walked in, I saw Alice and Rosalie. **

**GOSH THEY ARE ALL MEANIES! I walked past them while giving them my super evil, super scary, super you better run for your life before I kick your but BELLA DEATH STARE.**

"**Bella! We're sorry! Please forgive us!" But nooo… I wouldn't listen. Gosh, I really need a physiatrist. "I'll tell you what Edward's going to do after the play!"**

**I turned my head. "What's he doing?" **

"**Will you forgive us?" Rosalie asked.**

"**Only if you tell me…" I said.**

"**Alright, after the play, Edward is going to-" she was about to finish but then somebody knocked on the door and then opened it.**

"**Alice what are doing?" He asked. **

"**Nothing." She answered too quickly. **

"**You're not telling her what I'm going to do later are you?"**

"**No of course not." She said, as she shod herself and Rosalie out of the room. I looked at Edward, because If I did for too much longer, I would die of blushing. HE LOOKED SOOO CUTE! Wow! I was already wearing my dress… wow, Rose and Alice were magic.**

**Edward walked up to me, and enveloped me in a hug.**

"**The door is locked right? So Emmett won't get in this time?" I asked.**

**He chuckled. "Yes, It is." **

**I looked at him again and blushed. "What? Am I that flippin gorgeous?" he asked.**

"**No, you're just that self centered." I answered.**

"**Ha ha… same thing."**

"**Pssh… yah right."**

"**You're right it is-" his cell phone started ringing.**

**He flipped it open. "What do you want Emmett?" **

**I heard Emmett muffle something, but I wasn't sure what he said. **

**Edward sighed in exasperation. "I said, that the play starts in about 5 minutes, again, so you guys better stop doing what ever you're doing and get out here." He said.**

"**You know Emmett," I started. "Whatever you do with Rosalie is about 100 times worse than what we do." **

"**GASP! YOU MADE ME GASP BELLA! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING! I'M APPALLED. YOU GUYS BETTER GET OUT HERE NOW OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT!!" He said.**

**After that I heard the dial tone so I knew that he had hung up.**

**Edward flipped shut his phone and then reached for my hand.**

"**Ready love?" he asked. **

"**Anything." I answered.**

Little did I know right then, that I was definitely not ready for anything.

A/N: THERE! THE CHAPTER ENDS THERE! THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON, SO REVIEW… LIKE ALWAYS!!!

Elyse

P.S. Hey you guys, the story is almost done so what do you think about a sequel… I'm not sure. You decide!


	12. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

A/N: Hey guys! Guess what, it didn't take me too long to update this time! Well, I won't update today, but maybe tomorrow. I have to make a movie for my whole entire youth group to show to the people of the big church on Sunday. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Phantom of the Opera.

Bella POV

"Anything?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I answered, slightly dancing for some unknown reason.

Edward gave me one of those looks that you knew what he was thinking. Looking at him, it seemed like he was thinking:

OH MY GOSH!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH BELLA?! FIRST SHE DOES THAT "BELLA DEATH STARE" THING, AND NOW SHE IS DANCING!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER! MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE HER TO CARLISLE!!!

I smirked, I would bet you five bucks that he was thinking that. Wait… what if he really was thinking that.

WOW THAT WOULD BE SOOO COOL! I would be able to know what he was thinking, but he wouldn't be able to know what I was thinking. Can you say, major advantage?

I chuckled evilly to myself. Edward looked at me concerned. "Honey? What's wrong?" He asked nervously, probably scared a little by my maniacal laughter.

"Oh nothing my pretty." I said, taping my fingers together.

"Are you feeling ok? Do you need me to get you anything?" _WHAT IS WRONG WITH BELLA!!! SHE'S ACTING LIKE SHE'S HIGH OFF OF SOMETHING!!! Wait… Where is Emmett!?!?!_

"Ha ha! Edward you owe 5 dollars!" I laughed.

"What are you talking about Bella?" he asked confused.

"You. Owe. Me. 5. Dollars." I explained, really wanting that 5 dollars. I would buy a slurpee with it.

Wow… a slurpee sounds really good.

"Why do I owe-" he started, I cut him off.

"JUST GIVE ME THE 5 DOLLARS EDWARD!" I yelled.

He automatically pulled out his wallet and gave me a 10 instead.

I smiled up at him. "You Rock." I said, truly meaning it.

He nodded, but kept his distance from me.

I smiled and started walking out the door to the stage.

I received nervous smiles from I gave the

SUPER EVIL

SUPER SCARY

SUPER YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUTT

BELLA DEATH STARE!!!

I would smile and wave back. I felt like I ruled the world, yes, that's right EVERYBODY BOW DOWN TO BELLA!!

I started giggling uncontrollably.

Mr. Jackson was on stage introducing the play, and what proper audience behavior was. I rolled my eyes, and stepped back for everybody who had to go on stage first. Surprisingly, there were a lot of them.

I could feel somebody come up behind me. Mwhaha, it was Edward.

"Yes Edward?" I asked, before I even turned around.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, confused.

"You only wish that I would tell you." I answered. Haha, so much for humans being inferior beings!! I SHALL ONE DAY RULE THE WORLD!!!

"BELLA! CALM DOWN!!!" he yelled.

I looked at him, trying to make myself look all innocent like, and nodded slightly, ashamed of myself.

"Aww its ok Bella." He said, taking me in his arms. He was falling into my trap.

"Edward! You're up!" came the cry of Mr. Jackson.

Edward walked away from me onstage; I looked at Mr. Jackson and hissed.

Edward turned his head around and looked at me, I smiled reassuringly. Nudging my head to show that he should continue on. He nodded, uncertainly.

It didn't take long until it was my turn up there. I looked across the audience, and saw not only my dad, but my mom and Phil as well. I was shocked. I was even more shocked that when I looked to the right of Phil, I saw all the Cullens; they weren't hunting!

THEY LIED TO ME!!!! Ooh, whatever Edward had in mind for me tonight, that wasn't going to happen. I started making a plan of what I was going to do after the show.

This was going to be bad. It's going to be worse than what they did to me, and they put me in a hospital.

I'm going to enjoy this.

My plan was formulating inside of my head, it wasn't coming along too well because I was singing, but once I had a moment to myself… without Edward, my plan would go into action.

Mwhaha.

Maybe I've been spending too much time with Emmett.

ALICE'S POV!!!

I was watching Bella from Bella's step dad Phil's left. All of the sudden my eyes clouded over and I knew that I was having a vision.

I saw Bella standing somewhere, I wasn't exactly sure where, but I knew that it was in Forks, and was laughing maniacally like Emmett. All of the sudden Emmett joined in, and she shot him this nasty glare.

This wasn't going to be good.

I was able to see again, and I looked up at Bella. She was looking right through me, seeing my every thought, and every secret, and was smirking.

This was going to be bad. She was going to get back at us.

This was going to be worse than bad.

This was going to be… really, really, really bad. (for lack of a better word).

We've got to stop her before it's all too late.

A/N: Yes, I know that Bella is really OOC in this chapter, but hey, that's what makes it fun to write! As always REVIEW!!!


	13. PREVIEW: Revenge Part I

**A/N: This is NOT a chapter!! Sorry! But hey- it's not a A/N either! Well... this part is, but that's not the point I'm trying to make! What I am trying to make is that this is a preview, of the next couple of chapters. I really didn't feel like writing the next chapter right now, so I decided I would show you a preview!! Ha ha, yah, I know -- I'm stupid. **

** Well, here you go! The actual chapter should be up soon!**

I snuck out of the house, making sure that my bag was with me and headed towards the Cullens. They had gone on a family hunting trip, something they hadn't done since I've met Edward.

I had promised him that I would be there when he returned, which would be in 20 minutes. Oh shoot, I didn't have much time!

I pulled into their long and twisted driveway, eventually coming up on their beautiful manor.

I grabbed my bag of… supplies, and ran into the house. I ran into all the bathrooms, pouring out all the shampoo and replacing it with the stuff in mine.

I had just finished when they walked into the door. I hid the bag quickly.

"Bella? Are you here?" I could hear Edward ask.

"In your room!" I yelled back.

In less than a second, he was standing on the doorframe, smiling at me. I couldn't escape those eyes, just as I had for the past year and a half. The same eyes that I had fallen in love with.

He walked forward, and opened his arms. I would've walked into them like I normally do, however they were covered with dirt and slime.

He noticed my hesitation and looked down. "Ooh, sorry. I guess I'd better go take a shower."

I started giggling, imagining how he would react when he looked into the mirror.

"What are you giggling at?" he asked, looking at me suspiciously.

I shut up immediately. "Oh nothing…"

"Oh yes, there has to be something that would you start bursting out giggling." His expression was playful; he just wanted to know what I was laughing about. Ooh just give him about two minutes and he won't be laughing anymore.

"Um… I was just imagining you in the shower…?" my response came out as a question. Well that was gross! What kind of drugs am I on to say that?

"Riiight." He shook his head, and walked into the bathroom.

"Try not to hurt yourself Bells." He said, just before shutting the door. I walked down the stairs to the living room and started talking to Carlisle and Esme, who had already showered, they were the only I left out my revenge.

We were jus getting into a really good conversation about Barney and whether or not he really helped kids learn or not, when a loud shriek was heard.

Well, actually 5 shrieks. Ooh, this was going to be good.

**A/N: Well, that was it... I really hope you like it!!! Because if you don't, that kinda sucks because then you won't like it!! And I just want everybody to be HAPPY:D So, if you feel like it you can review.**

**Oh, and I just have a random question----- do you like chocolate chip cookie dough? I LOVE THAT STUFF!!! **


	14. The Quesion and Revenge

A/N: Ok, here is what is going on. Bella gets picked to be Christine in the school play. Edward also (eventually) gets the main part. The Cullens end up playing a horrible prank on her, so now she wants revenge. Ha ha this is super fun to write! Thanks for the reviews everyone! You ROCK!!! Ooh, and I hope everybody had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah and happy Kwanzaa (or whatever holiday you celebrate:) ) 

**DISCLAIMER: If you're already this far, you already know. **

Edward POV! 

**Right after the show Alice came running up to me.**

"**EDWARD!!" she panted. Why was she out of breath? "You know what you were going to ask Bella after the show?" **

**I nodded yes.**

"**Well, you can't." Was she insane? No! I've been waiting for this for months!! **

"**No, Alice!" **

**Her face was pleading. "No Edward, please!" **

"**I thought you wanted me to…" I started.**

"**Edward! Just read my mind!" she said. Right when I when, I was hit with her vision. Bella was standing in our living room, laughing manically, then Emmett tried to join her laughter and she gave him her **

**SUPER EVIL**

**SUPER SCARY**

**SUPER YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUTT **

**BELLA DEATH STARE!**

**He backed off and stood there, staring at Bella with fear in his eyes.**

**Oh Polly pocket.**

**This wasn't good.**

"**What is she going to do?" I asked.**

_**I don't know.**_

"**Well, Alice, I'm sorry I'm still going to do it." I answered. If Alice didn't want me to do this, she was just going to have to live with it.**

**She sighed. "Alright. You can ask Bella to marry you. But are you sure you want to do it tonight? It seems like she's on something." **

**I laughed. "I love you Alice." **

"**I love you too Edward." She smiled and then walked away. **

**I stood there watching her go when I smelt Bella behind me.**

"**There you are Edward." She said, sedated.**

"**You seemed to have calmed down." I answered.**

"**Yeah… such a depressing play can do that for me." **

"**It's not that depressing, I mean, we end up living happily ever after." I explained. She shook her head no. "Yes, but the Phantom ends up living his life all alone with nobody there with him to care for him and love him." **

**I sighed, defeated. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" she looked unsure. "Nothing like yesterday will happen, I promise." She nodded, and I took her hand and led her outside.**

**We had been walking for about 10 minutes when we stopped in front of a garden that was in the park.**

"**It's really pretty here." She said to herself more than me.**

"**Not as pretty as you are." She looked up at me. "No, pretty is an understatement; Not nearly as beautiful and gorgeous as you are. You light up my life of darkness Bella. You're my soul reason for living." She looked up at me and smiled.**

"**I love you." Her voice was soft. It would have been inaudible for any human to hear, but she knew I had.**

"**I love you too." I figured now was as any good time as any so I put each of my hands on her arms and looked her straight in the eye.**

"**Bella, I love you, I need you. I need you to be there with me for the rest of my existence. Without you, my life won't be whole because you are my life." I dropped down to my knee and pulled out a ring box. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" **

**Her eyes went wide. She lowered her head from my gaze. I stood back up and looked down at her.**

"…**now would seem like a good time to say something…" I said quietly.**

**She nodded her head. "Yes" it was so low that I could barely hear it. **

"**Yes?" I asked.**

"**Yes." She said, even louder this time. I laughed, and pulled her into my arms and spun her around.**

**She laughed, it sounded like music to my ears.**

"**Ha! We're getting married!" I shouted. I stopped and turned to her. "We should dance." **

**Her face was priceless. "What?" **

"**We, as in me and you, should dance." She shook her head no.**

**I shrugged it off, her loss. I started doing the Coach Clapp version of the running man that we had to do every Tuesday and Thursday.**

**That got her. She started laughing so hard she could barely stand up. I stopped dancing and supported her.**

**She nodded in the direction of the school, so I started walking us there.**

"**Gosh Edward! You're insane!" she laughed. **

**I on the other hand scoffed. "Well I could say the same thing about you earlier."**

"**Yah, about that… sorry." she said with an evil glint in her eye.**

"**It's ok my love." I said as I kissed her hair. We finished the walk back to the school like that, making plans and just talking about random things; like Lucky Charms and whether or not they were lucky.**

**When we got back to the school, our family bombarded us. Even Alice - the **

**only one who knew about her vision (other than me) was overly excited. **

**We stood there talking for about a half hour, and it was decided that we were going to take a family hunting trip in order to celebrate the engagement. **

**Too bad Bella had to stay. But I never wanted her to see anything like that, at least while she was still human.**

**I gave her one last kiss and then the 7 of us left. **

BELLA POV!! (Yes, I know, you've been waiting and waiting and waiting for it to come and WALAA! It's here!!)

**As soon as the play was over I ran to my dressing room.**

**I clawed through my bag until I found the cell phone Edward had bought me awhile back. **

**I scanned through my phonebook for my Aunt Genevieve. She was a fortuneteller.**

**She picked up the phone saying, "I knew you'd be calling Bella." **

"**Hi Aunt Genevieve!" I said cheerily. **

"**Hi pumpkin. What's your problem?" she asked.**

**I quickly told her the story of my misadventures of Drama Class (or the Drama Institute of Forks High as Mr. Jackson preferred it to be called) and she listened, commenting here and there. **

**After I finished she said, "Well darling, it wasn't too bad, so I have the perfect thing for you…"**

**--MWHAHAHA--**

**I walked up to Edward right as Alice walked away.**

"**There you are Edward." I said softly.**

"**You seemed to have calmed down." He stated. Well DUH! Seeing that my revenge was in the making made me A LOT calmer.**

"**Yeah… such a depressing play can do that to me." I answered, lying through my teeth. **

"**It's not that depressing, I mean, we end up living happily ever after." he explained. I shook her head no. "Yes, but the Phantom ends up living his life all alone with nobody there with him to care for him and love him." **

**I'll bet you 10 bucks that he was thinking _Yah, well, I've been a monster for about 80 years, and even I had somebody to love me. _**

Ha! He's funny! 

**He sighed in defeat. HA! I WON!! "Do you want to take a walk with me?" I bit my lower lip, unsure.**

"**Nothing like yesterday will happen, I promise." He looked so sincere. How could I help but not believe him. I nodded my head yes and he took my hand leading me outside. **

**We walked in silence for about 10 minutes. We ended up stopping in front of a garden in the park where I would play when I visited my dad when I was little.**

"**It's really pretty here." I said quietly to myself. I could feel his stare on my back.**

"**Not as pretty as you are." I looked up at me. "No, pretty is an understatement; Not nearly as beautiful and gorgeous as you are. You light up my life of darkness Bella. You're my soul reason for living." I smiled; he was the same to me as I was to him. Even though sometime soon I would be getting my revenge against him. Oh well, we're having a moment, no need to ruin it. **

"**I love you." I said quietly, I knew he had heard.**

"**I love you too." He answered. He seemed to be scrounging up courage, as he looked me in the eye. **

**He took a deep breath. "Bella, I love you, I need you. I need you to be there with me for the rest of my existence. Without you, my life won't be whole because you are my life." He fell to one knee and opened a ring box with a very expensive looking ring inside of it. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" **

**My eyes went wide. I lowered my head so he couldn't see my face. Did he just ask me what I think he did? Marry him? Was he serious? I could hear him stand back up as I was contemplating.**

"…**now would seem like a good time to say something…" he said quietly, sounding hurt. **

**That drew me out of my revere. I nodded slightly. "Yes" I answered in a very low voice. **

"**Yes?" he asked, not knowing if he heard the right thing or not.**

"**Yes." I said, even louder this time. He laughed, and pulled me into his arms and spun me around.**

**I laughed. I loved him so much it wasn't even funny. Well, maybe it was funny because I knew in the future that we would be doing some pretty corny things to prove our love for each other. **

"**Ha! We're getting married!" He shouted. He stopped spinning and set me down. "We should dance." **

**I chocked. "What?" **

"**We, as in me and you, should dance." I shook my head no, there was no way I was dancing. **

**He shrugged then started doing the running man that Coach Clapp had us do every Tuesday and Thursday.**

**Edward was a sight to see. The way he was dancing was hilarious! I started laughing, and laughing and laughing and laughing. I was eventually laughing so hard that he had to help support me.**

**I nodded in direction of the school and he led us there. **

"**Gosh Edward! You're insane!" I said. On all the movies I've seen after the chick gets purposed to the guy smiles and kisses her. But no… Edward had to dance! **

**He scoffed "Well I could say the same thing about you earlier."**

"**Yah, about that… sorry." she said, thinking about what Aunt Genevieve and I had talked about earlier. **

"**It's ok my love." He answered as he kissed my hair. Well, at least I _did_ get a kiss. We walked back to the school talking about random things like if Lucky Charms were lucky or not. To tell you the truth, I preferred Trix. **

**Once we got back to the school, Edward's family bombarded us. Even Rosalie gave me a hug. "I'm glad we're friends now." She whispered in my ear.**

"**Me too." I whispered back.**

**Even if being friends caused me to be scared out of my socks. **

**We ended up all talking for about half an hour and they decided that they would go on a family hunting trip. YESSSS! This would be the perfect time for me to place my revenge on them all. Well except for Carlisle and Esme, they had nothing to do with it. **

**They all left. Edward was last. He told me that he would be back tomorrow around noon and made me promise that I would be there. Which I would… and then he gave me a heart stopping kiss and left to go on his hunting trip. **

**--SMILE—**

**After driving home in my awesome truck I walked inside to see Charlie, Mom and Phil.**

"**Hey everybody!" I said smiling. Mom rushed up and gave me a bone-crushing hug. "Ooh honey! You did GREAT!" she laughed.**

"**Yes, you did a very good job Bella." Said Phil. I nodded my thanks to both of them. **

"**So, did Edward purpose to you yet?" asked Charlie. **

**I laughed. "Yes he did." **

**Charlie nodded in satisfaction. "It's about time! He asked me a month ago and your mother two weeks ago for our permission."**

**Ooh wow, that boy was smooth with the parents.**

"**Holy Crow." **

**The three of them laughed and let me go upstairs to go to sleep. **

**--LOOK ELVIS -- 5:-)-- **

The next morning I woke up and found a package right next to my bed. I opened it up and peered inside to find out its contents. Ooh, it was my 'revenge' from Aunt Genevieve. 

**Charlie had gone to work, Renee and Phil had left to go to Port Angeles so I had the house to myself. **

**I snuck out of the house, making sure that my bag was with me and headed towards the Cullens. They had gone on a family hunting trip, something they hadn't done since I've met Edward.**

**I had promised him that I would be there when he returned, which would be in 20 minutes. Oh shoot, I didn't have much time!**

**I pulled into their long and twisted driveway, eventually coming up on their beautiful manor.**

**I grabbed my bag of… supplies, and ran into the house. I ran into all the bathrooms, pouring out all the shampoo and replacing it with the stuff in mine.**

**I had just finished when they walked into the door. I hid the bag quickly.**

"**Bella? Are you here?" I could hear Edward ask.**

"**In your room!" I yelled back.**

**In less than a second, he was standing on the doorframe, smiling at me. I couldn't escape those eyes, just as I had for the past year and a half. The same eyes that I had fallen in love with.**

**He walked forward, and opened his arms. I would've walked into them like I normally do, however they were covered with dirt and slime.**

**He noticed my hesitation and looked down. "Ooh, sorry. I guess I'd better go take a shower."**

**I started giggling, imagining how he would react when he looked into the mirror.**

"**What are you giggling at?" he asked, looking at me suspiciously.**

**I shut up immediately. "Oh nothing…"**

"**Oh yes, there has to be something that would you start bursting out giggling." His expression was playful; he just wanted to know what I was laughing about. Ooh just give him about two minutes and he won't be laughing anymore.**

"**Um… I was just imagining you in the shower…?" my response came out as a question. Well that was gross! What kind of drugs am I on to say that?**

"**Riiight." He shook his head, and walked into the bathroom.**

"**Try not to hurt yourself Bells." He said, just before shutting the door. I walked down the stairs to the living room and started talking to Carlisle and Esme, who had already showered, they were the only I left out my revenge.**

**We were jus getting into a really good conversation about Barney and whether or not he really helped kids learn or not, when a loud shriek was heard.**

**Well, actually 5 shrieks. Ooh, this was going to be good.**

**All at once, I saw 5 vampires in front of me, all with hot pink hair.**

**Ooh, revenge is sweet. **

**A/N: REVIEW!!! PLLLLEASE!!! IM BEGGING YOU! I JUST WROTE THIS SUPER LONG CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	15. Pink?

A/N: Ok, really short chapter… shouldn't even count as a chapter… just a filler! Ok, well here it is.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

"Why is my hair pink?" Rosalie said, breaking the silence. For some reason, all eyes were turned on me.

"I don't know." I said convincingly.

They seemed to buy it. "Well what the heck happened? Emmett was it you?" Jasper asked irritated.

"Dude… if it was me, do you think I would be stupid enough to dye my own hair pink? Man! Pink is not my color!" He answered.

I silently praised myself… my plan was working and my revenge was complete. Haha- just wait until the school sees them… or until they don't see them.

Man, I love Aunt Genevieve. You see, she had made this potion so that only they and their family would see their pink hair. Weird I know… but it works! Makes the revenge a little more sweet…

Short, I know, but I'll have a longer chapter up on Wednesday, and if I don't feel free to pretend to KILL ME!!!


	16. Hey Juliet and SUPER BELLA!

A/N: see, it's Wednesday, January 03, 2007, and I told you that I would have a chapter up today!! Mwhaha! I'm super evil I guess! Did you know that my favorite chapter to write was this one… and my second favorite one was BELLA DEATH STARE? My favorite word is SUPER too… so yah! Here is the chapter… ooh and if you leave a review, make sure you say SUPER!!

**Disclaimer: Ok, my friend and I were LOLing the fact that we don't own Twilight, but then we were like… OMG! We don't own Twilight! WTF (what the FLIP!!) Stephenie Meyer does!! **

That was when they lost control. Everybody was running around amuck. They were actually all in Alice or Rosalie's bathrooms trying to make their hair look normal again.

Carlisle, Esme and I were left in the living room. We sat in silence for about 5 minutes when Carlisle turned to me.

"That was…" I knew that I would receive a lecture here… shouldn't he act his age sometimes? I mean, what he looks like his age is? Not some 300 something year old vampire but like some dude in his twenties… I guess I'll have to talk to him about that later. Too many jobs for

SUPER BELLA!

"That was what Carlisle?" I asked innocently.

"That was super skilled Bella. I couldn't have done any better." I swear, my jaw dropped to the floor right then.

"But don't tell them that we're in cahoots with you ok Bella?" Esme assured.

I nodded. "Only in a days work for SUPER BELLA!" I screamed.

Eventually the mucus had run down and everybody was settled somewhere… with bright pink hair.

"Esme, I'm not going to school tomorrow." Rosalie said.

"Yes you are dear." She said, her eyes twinkling in my direction.

I stifled a laugh.

She groaned, turned her attention back to her nails.

Everybody was quiet then. It was more of an awkward pause… it made me nervous… like they knew that it was me who made their hair the lovely color on their head.

Oh yah! I forgot about the revenge part two, annoy their heads off of them. I sighed, another job for SUPER BELLA.

"Hey Edward?" I asked.

He turned to me and smiled. "Yes love?"

"You know the band… umm… I think they are called LMNT?" I asked… say yes Edward! Say yes!!

"Yeah…" he answered. "Why?"

"You know the song 'Hey Juliet'?" I said, pressing it further.

"Yeah…" he said again.

I jumped up, off the couch. "I LOVE THAT SONG!!!" all eyes turned to me as I started singing at the top of my lungs.

"_HEY JULIET! _

_I THINK, YOUR FINE!_

_YOU REALLY BLOW MY MIND! (I especially like the part when the one guy repeats that part you know the… blow my mind part…)_

_MAYBE, SOMEDAY, (I like the guy who repeats those two words too…)_

_YOU AND ME CAN RUN AWAY!_

_I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOOOOOOW,_

_I WANT TO BE YOUR ROMEO, _

_HEY JULIET_

_HEY, HEY JULIET!!!"_ I paused and looked at Edward, who was looking at me in shock, along with the rest of the family.

"Don't you just love that song?" I said, breathless.

"Sure…" they answered, unsure.

I began singing again.

"_Hey I've been watchin you, every little thing you do, _

_everytime I see you pass my homeroom class makes my heart be fast_

_I've tried to page you-"_ I cut off.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeeeeah…?" he asked unsure.

"You have something pink on your head."

He growled, and I squealed and ran up to his room, with him on my footsteps, but of course I would win…

Because

I'm

SUPER BELLA!

A/N: Ha ha! It was SUPER fun to write this chapter! I'll have another one up SOON! Pleeease review… make me happy… I'll give you A SUPER BELLA SUPER LONG CHAPTER!!!


	17. No! It's CARLISLE! Right On

THIS JUST IN: I AM THE WORLD GREATEST LAMEO!! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long and that when I do, it's not that long. I'm sorry, but I'll have the next chapter up sooner, and I'll make it 14 pages on Word. Thanks to all those SUPER REVIEWERS! Out there- you made my day. Ok, so here is the chapter!!

**Disclaimer: I really don't want to write one. You know how it goes. **

I narrowly made my escape into Edward's room, but once I had turned around to look at him, I found that it was not a good idea.

He was crouched down, with that crooked smile that I loved plastered all over his face. I slowly took a step backward. "No Edward, don't do it…" too late. He jumped up and rammed me into the couch, causing it to slide all the way over to the window.

I felt my self-control slip away in a result of that his face was barely centimeters away from mine and I could feel his soft cool breath on my face.

"You did this to me." he whispered, it wasn't a question. "It's your fault that my hair is pink, along with my brothers and sisters isn't it?"

Stay strong Bella- you had to stay strong!! "No, I was up here- I got here just about 25 minutes before you got home. I was in here trying to figure out how your super powerful and your number one prized possession worked." I explained, he laughed.

"Right. Bella, you're supposed to learn how you work and who you are when you're like in what… the 7th grade?"

I was confused.

He laughed. "You're my number one prized possession." I rolled my eyes and found a way out of his iron grip.

"No one can own me." I stated simply. Down stairs I could hear Emmett who had yelled: "FIGHT THE POWER BELLA!! YAH! NO ONE CAN OWN YOU!!"

"And why not?" Edward asked, now turned so he was facing me.

"Are you serious?" I asked, sure, for a guy who had great vision, he was being a little oblivious right now.

He nodded yes. I was distracted for a moment- too busy looking at the way his beautiful hair shook also when he nodded his head. It just seemed so, fluid. It was inhumanly gorgeous… how do you spell that?

Ooh yah, I remember. "E-D-W-A-R-D." I said out loud.

He looked at me confused.

"B-E-L-L-A?"

I shook my head. "That's now how you spell gorgeous." I walked back over and sat contentedly down on his lap, forgetting my prior thought.

"Love, I've been alive for more than a hundred years. I think I know how to spell gorgeous." He explained, they way he said that he had been alive for more than a hundred years made me think of Genie in Aladdin.

Wow, he's old.

"IT'S R-O-S-A-L-I-E!!!" came a cry from downstairs.

"NO, IT'S A-L-I-C-E!!!" came another.

"I AGREE WITH ALICE!!" Jasper yelled. Haha! I love this family.

"OF COURSE YOU AGREE WITH ALICE!! BUT HAVE YOU EVER LOOKED AT ROSALIE!! ALICE DOESN'T EVEN COMPARE!! SORRY ALICE! I STILL LOVE YOU—LIKE A SISTER THOUGH." Emmett yelled.

They all came barging into the room. The room was insane. Pink hair flying after pink hair.

'I wonder if I could ever fly on a magic carpet.' I didn't have much time to think about it though because everyone was demanding my attention.

"QUIET!" Carlisle yelled. Everybody looked at him.

"We all know it's C-A-R-L-I-S-L-E!"

We stared blankly at him. He licked his fingers and put them on his hip. "Sizzle."

I could not stop laughing after that. Eventually everybody joined in and we sat in Edward's room talking and laughing for hours.

Eventually it was time for me to return to my house. I said goodnight to everybody as Edward led me out the door and into his Volvo.

The drive home was pretty quiet- so it didn't take too long to get home.

"I'll be there soon Bella." He said quietly.

"Are you sure you want to go out in public with your pink hair Edward?" I joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Get out of my car."

"Meow… ok. I'll see you later."

I got out of his car- after imitating him imitating a cat. I walked inside to see Charlie and his old buddy Billy.

"Bella." He said, glaring.

"Billy." I said with a smile. "How are you? I'm fine. I'm sure that you'll be glad to know that I dyed the Cullen's hair pink."

He continued to glare.

"Hey Bell. How are you?" Charlie asked. I smiled, remembering all the memories that the two of us had shared.

FLASHBACK!

"Come on Bella! Just throw the net into the water." Daddy pleaded.

I shook my head no. "Daddy, I don't want to hurt the little fishies." I explained.

He sighed. "Come on Bells, it's not going to hurt the 'fishies'."

"Will they die?" I asked.

"Uhh…"

"Hmm… I thought so. Why don't _you _kill the fishies, and I'll sit here and watch you do it." He sighed.

"Bella, that's not the point of fishing…"

"I'm NOT killing any fish today!!" I yelled.

He was taken aback.

END OF FLASHBACK!!

"You know- I'm really good right now." I answered.

Billy gaped at me. "YOU DYED THE CULLENS' HAIR? RIGHT ON!"

"Yup…not that much big of deal." I kinda said belatedly.

"Billy? Who says 'Right On'?" Charlie Joked.

"Well, what is a big deal?" he asked.

"Hmm… let me see… global warming, cutting down trees, edwardandiaregettingmarried, poaching animals, robbers and um... dancing really badly." I explained, maybe, just maybe they didn't hear the part about Edward and I getting married… well I wanted them to know, just not at that moment.

"YOU AND EDWARD ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Charlie yelled.

I gulped. "Mmmhmm…" I said shyly.

He smiled. "Right on!"

Ok, I know I promised a super long chapter, and I lied. I'm sorry, but I'm having MAJOR boy problems right now… and if you really want to know… just PM me or something because I don't care to fully explain right now! Please review!!

P.S.: If you say Super at least 4 times in your review, I'll add another page to the 14 paged chapter that's coming up next!!!


	18. The Surpries is ON

**whoa baby. I haven't updated in like a long time. Sorry! Too many crazy things going on. Like graduating! Well my sister's graduating… I'm not. But it's still busy. Well anyway I'm gonna shut up now and get on with the story. Peace.**

**Don't own it smarty.**

The rest of the night was pretty boring. I spent it talking to Charlie and received some:

SUPER CRAZY

SUPER WEIRD

SUPER YOU BETTER GO DITCH THOSE VAMPIRES BEFORE THOSE WEREWOLVES KICK THEIR BUTTS!

BILLY DEATH STARE!!!!

Charlie and I were talking about the ring that Edward had given me. It was simple and beautiful.

It was a silver band with just a diamond stud in the middle. It was perfect for my petite finger. Edward knew me well.

But if he didn't, that would be really… different.

I can just imagine it now….

"**Bella!" Edward yelled, while his big potbelly jiggled. **

"**What do you want Edward? Whoops I mean Master!" I yelled back.**

"**Will you get me a moist towel? I'm pooped!" His voice echoed throughout the house. **

"**Of course you would be pooped. I mean you just got back from hunting. All that running sure took a lot out of you didn't it?" I cooed. **

**He nodded. "Hey, while you're at it, could you get me a toupee? My bald spot is showing again." **

"**Whatever you say my dear." **

"Belllllllla, Belllllllla… Bella." He called. I looked up and saw Charlie waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I said, snapping out of my trance.

"You should probably go to bed- Alice just called and said that she's taking you wedding dress shopping tomorrow." I groaned and stood up and walked Edward to the door.

"So… I'll guess that I'll see you tomorrow?" He said, and then winked.

I blushed knowing that he was going to be in my room in just about two minutes.

"Yeah, tomorrow." He waved to Charlie and Billy and then left to go outside.

I watched him walk down the driveway and get into his car. I turned to my dad and excused myself to go to bed.

I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. He was already sitting on my bed.

"Bella?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes Master?" I answered.

He laughed. "Master eh? I think I could live with that."

It was only then when I realized that had only my imagination, and I had really just called Edward master.

And as usual, I blushed.

Edward chuckled some more, walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

Still embarrassed, I hid my head into his shoulder.

The exhaustion that came with being a super hero named SUPER BELLA finally took over and I fell asleep standing in Edward's arms.

I. Was. Being. Poked.

And I didn't like it.

"Edward" I groaned, almost incoherent, "Let me sleep."

"No."

"EDWARD!" I yelled, but I automatically felt a finger on my lips.

"Don't talk so loud!" he reprimanded. "Charlie might hear you."

"Then stop freaking poking me!" I said angrily. Usually he just woke me up with a soft kiss, but not today. No, today he just had to poke me.

Poke me for goodness sakes.

Who in their right mind pokes people?!?!

I guess he could tell that I wasn't too happy with him. "Bella, I'm sorry love."

"No." I said angrily. "If you were sorry, than you wouldn't have poked me."

His eyes were all dazzly like again. Darn it.

I sighed, "Ok, I forgive you…"

He smiled that crooked smile that I love. "Let's go then."

I raised an eyebrow. "Go where?" I asked in confusion.

"You'll see…uhm, tomorrow."

"Alright," I sighed, giving up. "Do you want to listen to music?" I turned back to see him nod, an easy smile placed upon his face.

It was impossible to not smile back, and while doing so, I walked over to my desk and opened the top drawer. I quickly grabbed the Linkin Park CD and turned around to face Edward once more.

Knowing what CD it was, he promptly took the CD and placed it into the CD player.

"What's this?" He turned around, a paper in his hand.

I raised an eyebrow, "Let me see." He leaned over from my bed, in which he now sat, and handed me the paper.

I opened it up and automatically blushed.

"What is it?" He pressed.

I shook my blushed cheeks no. "Bella, please?" He asked yet again.

"Nuh uh."

"Fine." He growled, "Why don't you go take your human moment then alright?" He was aggravated.

I nodded numbly, placed the paper back in its drawer and gathered my things for my shower.

Giving him one last kiss on the cheek I left the bedroom.

Edward's POV 

"Belllllllla, Belllllllla… Bella." She was off in her own little world. God knows what I would do if I could only read her mind. Just for a second of hearing her thoughts I would gladly give up my immortality.

"Yeah?" She said calmly, looking Charlie directly in the eye.

"You should probably go to bed- Alice just called and said that she's taking you wedding dress shopping tomorrow." Bella groaned, and it was just about the most adorable thing I had ever heard. She numbly turned around and walked me to the door.

"So… I'll guess that I'll see you tomorrow?" I said, winking.

My wink had done its job she blushed crimson red.

"Yeah, tomorrow." She said quietly, her cheeks still flushed. I quickly waved to Charlie… and Billy and made my way out to my car.

I started the engine and sped home, wishing that I ran instead of taking my car. Running was much faster.

After arriving home I jumped out of my car, quickly grabbed a change of clothes and ran out the door and back to Bella's. I could hear Esme telling me to have fun and be safe on my way out.

I quietly sneaked into her window and just sat on her bed when she walked in. She looked… like she was having some sort of daydream.

"Bella?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh yes Master?" she answered.

I chuckled darkly "Master eh? I think I could live with that." I said, using a seductive.

She blushed, right after giving my remark.

I chuckled again and walked around her, to put my arms around her waist. I whispered that I loved her, but it was too soft for her ears and kissed her head.

She turned around and hid her head in my shoulder.

She fell asleep in my arms and muttered things about Super Bella.

What, oh what, will I do with you Bella?

"Bella, Bella sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

No response.

"Belllllla."

Still none.

How else was I going to wake her up? I quickly thought of all the 'When in doubt' things or the 'When life gives you lemons…' things that Emmett had said.

"_When in doubt, BUY GLOWSTICKS!" _Nope, wrong one.

"_Say Edward, when life gives you lemons… STICK THEM IN YOUR BRA AND MAKE YOUR BOOBS BIGGER!" _ Still not it.

"_Edward, if it ever comes to your attention that you cannot wake someone up… poke them. Poke the socks off of them! _There we go. See, Emmett has some good ideas once and awhile.

I poked her.

And again.

And again.

"Edward, let me sleep." Came her sleepy little voice.

"No." I responded.

I poked her again.

"EDWARD!" she screamed, but I placed a finger on her lips to quiet her down.

"Don't talk so loud!" I said harshly, "Charlie might hear you."

"Then stop freaking poking me!" She said, and then sighed.

"Bella, I'm sorry love." I said knowing that she was upset.

"No." She said angrily. "If you were sorry, than you wouldn't have poked me."

There was only one thing to do in a time like this.

Dazzle her.

She sighed, "Ok, I forgive you…"

YES! SCORE!

I threw her the favorite crooked smile of hers. "Let's go then."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Go where?"

"You'll see…uhm, tomorrow." I had no clue what I was going to do. But this way, I got to spend money on her.

Oh go Edward, another score!

"Alright," She said giving in, there's no turning down the 'Edward Face' as Esme likes to call it.

"Do you want to listen to music?" She threw me out of my revere and I smiled.

She smiled back, her smile lighting up the room, and turned to her desk and promptly pulled out a CD.

I quickly turned around and put the CD in its player. But there was something else, along with the CD, a piece of notebook paper.

I quickly turned around, wondering what it was.

"What's this?" Holding the piece of paper in my hand.

She looked confused. "Let me see." I leaned over from where I was now seated on our bed… I mean, her bed.

She opened it and blushed, my heaven.

"What is it?"

She shook her head no.

"Bella, please?" I asked again.

"Nuh uh."

"Fine. Why don't you go take your human moment then alright?"

IT was apparent in her eyes that she knew that I was frustrated.

She nodded in agreement and turned back to the desk and put the paper back in the drawer where it belonged.

She grabbed her shower bag, kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the room and out to the bathroom.

I waited until I could hear her get into the shower before I started… investigating.

I ran over to the desk and yanked open the small drawer. IT was the only thing in the drawer.

So it was obvious what paper it had to be.

So… I pulled it out.

I opened it slowly though. Who knew what it could be.

Once it was finally over I scanned it over and saw that it was a….

A love letter.

_My Love, _It read.

_You're the light that saved me from myself._

_You're my sunshine when all I have are gray skies._

_You're the one that drives my heart crazy,_

_And now I know without you it won't beat happily._

_It's your voice that always will make me melt_

_And you're the guy I could always say how I felt._

_It's your laugh that always makes me smile_

_Without that music I could only last for awhile._

_It's __you__ that __I__ will always die without,_

_So be with me forever and we will never have that doubt. _

_It's your touch that sends shocks down my spine_

_That's how I know you'll always be mine._

_You're the only one that will be in my heart,_

_And I know that the choice I made was smart._

_So when you say I love you,_

_Well… all I can say is I love you __TOO_

_I love you Edward, forever._

_Bella_

I was… shocked, and awed, and amazed… there were too many words to describe how I felt.

Love, honesty, every feeling that I've ever felt rushed right through me.

Who knew she could write like this?

"What are you doing?" I heard from behind me, and I realized that I had been caught.

Bella POV 

I actually took a relatively quick shower. I ran, and tripped, my way back to my bedroom.

The only thing I saw was Edward reading my note, nothing else registered.

He was reading… my note.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He slowly put the note down, shut the desk and turned around.

"Bella… I'm… I'm…" He said, for the first time since I've ever met him, struggling for words.

"You're looking at the paper that I told you not to look at." I answered for him. He nodded and hung his head in guilt.

"Well?" I asked; I had to know.

He looked up confused. "Well, what?"

"What did you think of it?" Understanding flashed before his eyes and he smiled.

"It was the most beautiful thing I've ever read." He answered.

I flushed. He was the first person to ever read my writing, and I was glad that he liked it.

"Can I keep it?"

I wasn't expecting that.

"Pardon?"

He repeated the question. "Can I keep the poem?"

No, I certainly wasn't expecting that.. "Yeah, I guess." He flashed me a smile just as his cell phone rang.

"Hey." He said into the receiver, I heard a voice, but it was too muffled to hear things clearly.

"Nope, can't do that."

Again, more muffled noises.

:"Now that, I can do." He looked up at me with a look like he had something planned for me.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I put my hands up to try to stop him from planning anything else.

"Oh I'm sure she'll just love it…" he trailed off.

I took action.

I grabbed the phone from him.

"Who is this?" I demanded. The person on the other end stopped in the middle of a sentence.

"Bella?"

"Carlisle." I challenged, now knowing whom it was that was talking to Edward.

"Is everything ok Bella?"

"No." The look on Edward's face was hilarious as I continued to speak to his father figure.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked.

"You and Edward," I glared at him when I spoke his name. "are planning something. Something that I am not going to like."

"Trust me bella, you're going to like it." Edward said, to the right of me.

"Listen to Edward, he knows what he's talking about." Carlisle's voice came into my ear from the receiver.

"But both you and Edward know that I don't like surprises, but yet you keep on insisting that I go along with them. But you know what buddy? I'm not going to have anything to do with it. And I'm going to find a way to surprise all of you Cullens."

And I knew exactly what I was going to do…

Carlisle wasn't going to look so gorgeous for much longer.

**Review? Please? For me? I'll update sooner… like on Monday…**


	19. The Tinker Bell Tights

A/N: Ok, next chapter… 

**Tomorrow's Monday. **

**I never said which Monday I would update… haha sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Mrs. Meyer does.**

"And how do you plan on doing that Bella?" Edward asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah Bella, how?" Carlisle agreed. Usually I loved his British accent, but today, no it wasn't working out too well today.

"You're going down old man." I said darkly.

Edward looked shocked. "Did you just call my father an old man?" I smiled smugly.

"I believe I just did." I could hear Carlisle gasping on the other line.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Meet Edward and I in Port Angeles in an hour."

Edward looked surprised.

"What?" His little British voice asked.

"Just do it. Or I'll intensify my Bella Death Stare."

"Yes Ma'am!" I heard, and then there was a dial tone.

"What are you planning on doing in Port Angeles with Carlisle?" Edward asked, walking around me so he could wrap his arms around my waist.

"Well _we _as in you, Carlisle and I are all going to go down to Port Angeles and run a little errand." I said, using little hand quotations around the word errand.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Edward said.

I chuckled evilly.

We listened to ABC by the Jackson 5 the whole way to Port Angeles, and I couldn't get it out of my head.

_ABC easy as 123, as simple as Do Re Mi, ABC, 123 baby you and me! _

We saw Carlisle leaning against his Mercedes on the main street of the town. Edward parked a few spaces ahead of him.

"Edward, Bella." Carlisle nodded.

"Carlisle." I answered. "So I assume that the two of you are wondering why we're all here." They nodded yes. "Ok, well you all know that I hate surprises so I decided it's time for a little payback."

"But I never surprise you!" Carlisle pleaded. I thought about what he said, it was true. I couldn't really remember a time when he had surprised me.

"Alright, you're off the hook. But you still have to help me." I explained.

I started leading them to _Anastasia's Open 24 Hour Costume House. _When we walked in, Edward's eyes bulged, finally figuring out his punishment.

I internally chuckled evilly.

"Bella, Love, what are we doing here?" Edward asked nervously.

"Getting a costume Edward, DUH!" Carlisle answered for me. Edward glowered at him. "Lord, you people spend way too much time with Emmett."

"Either way, there's nothing you can do to stop me now." I explained.

He sighed and gestured for me to lead the way.

We spent the next hour and a half looking for the perfect costume for Edward to wear in front of his family. I decided to get Carlisle one too, because besides Esme, he was the only one who didn't get inflicted with pink hair.

Or what they thought was pink hair.

I'm going to have to tell them that they don't eventually.

Eh, maybe not.

Carlisle put up a great protest, but we eventually won him over.

Edward and Carlisle now had matching Tinker Bell Costumes… that came with tights.

A/N: Ok… I'll try to update soon. But life has been super crazy lately, but it's seeming to calm down, so hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon.

REVIEW!!


	20. Ah those pizza men

After paying for the costumes, and tights, we made it back to the Cullen Residence in about an hour

After paying for the costumes, and tights, we made it back to the Cullen Residence in about an hour. However this time, instead of the Michael Jackson 5, we listened to the Nick Jonas singing "Crazy Kind of Crush on You", which sounds remotely like Michael Jackson's "ABC"

We walked into the mansion to see Rosalie kicking Emmett's butt at some racing game that I myself was unfamiliar with. So wanting to know more, I headed in their direction, turning around only to see Carlisle and Edward tromp up the stairs.

"YOU CAN'T COME DOWN WITHOUT THE COSTUMES ON EITHER!" I shouted, knowing full well that they could hear me even if I spoke with only a whisper.

Esme then joined the group, along with Alice and Jasper, who had come running from the forest outside. The larger group only made Emmett's loss even more unbearable for him, and was extremely glad when he heard someone walking down the stairs.

"No pictures or any sort of device to document this moment, or else we will not come out." After hearing this, I quickly took the new cell phone from my pocket and tossed it to the ground, and the others followed suit.

"They're all out in the open for you guys to see, you can come out now." I called, and right after I did, they came out.

They. Looked. Hilarious.

It was amazing. Both Edward and Carlisle were broad shouldered, with no bust, so seeing them in these costumes was gold.

And so everyone was doubled over in laughter. Carlisle smiled good naturedly, and even did a little twirl, causing everyone to laugh harder. Carlisle made his way over to his wife, and I walked over to Edward, who wrapped his arms around me.

We were caught up in our own little moment when someone knocked on the door. Edward scooted me over to behind the door so no one would see him. Thinking that it was the Pizza Man ordering the Pizza we delivered, I called Emmett to open the door.

Which he is.

And it was not the pizza man.

**Yes, I am fully aware that this is most likely the shortest chapter, and for that, my apologizes. And since I've decided to make free time in my calendar, I am fully free to write however much I want to anymore. Let's try to get 500 reviews ok? So that's only 15…**

**Please and thank you,**

**Elyse.**


	21. That's provocative

Well, this is awkward

_Well, this is awkward._ I thought as I moved past Emmett to see my dad. I was confused on how he got here, the turn off to their house was hidden very well, and it was dark too. I had come over countless times, but still, the location of that turn off was still a mystery to me. I was also confused on why Charlie was here also, with a bag in his hands.

I focused my gaze onto the bag that he was holding, it was a white plastic bag, with lumps on the side, and through the minimal porch light, and I could only guess that it was clothes.

But why would he bring clothes, to the Cullen's? Oh no, I hope he's not spending the night…

"Hey Bells, Emmett, Alice, Esme," he said, I looked around, and from his spot, those were the only people visible.

"Hello Chief Swan," Emmett replied, Charlie chuckled a laugh; undoubtedly thinking of how he thought Emmett would be trouble when they first moved to the small town of Forks.

"Dad," I said, my voice slightly strained. "Why are you here?" I took a step back, and looked over at Carlisle and Edward, who noticed my look and ran up the stairs; looks like my entertainment for the evening was over.

"Well, I thought you knew." He said.

"No, Dad, I don't." I looked to my right at Emmett, who in return just shrugged.

"Oh, well then, let me explain it to you." Well, please.

"Yes, please Dad."

"I was sitting home watching the game, and then I received a call from Alice." I didn't dare turn around to face Alice; she knew she had it coming: The Super Evil, Super Scary, Super- You better run for your life before I kick your butt, BELLA DEATH STARE.

But I could ambush her with that later, right now was a time for figuring out what Alice had said to Charlie. "And what did she say Dad?"

He started blushing some, and I wasn't quite sure what this meant. Charlie and I were alike in many ways, blushing and clumsiness included; so if he was blushing…

This was probably bad.

"Well, it was fine. What she said on the phone and all," he paused to cough. "She called to say that you're going to be staying the night."

"Ok," What was the point of him driving all the way over here, nearing the middle of the night, just to tell me that Alice called and said I was spending the night?

"And of course, I said yes." He continued. "So she asked me to grab some clothes for you." He rose up the bag that was in his hand.

Well that's one mystery solved.

"But there was a…dilemma." He looked nervous and his head was starting to sweat some. "I tried to do this as quickly as possible, but it was hard to avoid it Bella, they were right there, and taunting me."

I was confused. "What was taunting you Dad?"

"Well, Alice had told me where everything was. Your pants were in the bottom left drawer, nicer shirts in the closet, and she explained where everything was." He seemed like he was avoiding the subject.

"Dad! What's the problem?!" I nearly screamed, I was frustrated and I wished that Carlisle and Edward hadn't gone up stairs, but the arms that were being wrapped quickly around my waist told me that Edward had come back down, and most likely, in normal clothing.

Darn, I liked the sight of him in tights.

"Well, I found these." He said quickly, and his face flushed as he opened the bag and pointed it toward me.

There were… very lacy bras and very…provocative undergarments. Having Charlie find them, before I had was another factor that made this even more embarrassing than it had to be too.

"I've never, _ever_ seen those before Dad." I said, trying to calm down, and hoping that my face wasn't too terribly red.

"I didn't put them there." Edward said nonchalantly. I could feel my jaw drop and sigh out of disbelief when Edward said that; although I regretted it a moment later.

"Well don't go assuming it was me!" Charlie retorted, and I thank God that it wasn't Charlie who had put them in there, for if he had, I would've been mortified.

I sighed and turned around, my eyes gazing across the room, not looking for anything in particular, just wishing that I could be out of this predicament.

But my eyes landed on something.

Or some_one_.

Alice.

She had done this, she must have had a vision that this would happen and was just waiting for Charlie to leave so she could break out in laughter.

Oh, I was going to kill her.

And it didn't matter to me how, I would.

I turned back around and smiled at my father. "Well, thanks dad. I can promise you that I'm definitely _not_ using any of those, but I'll gladly take them and burn them for you."

"No!" A voice shrieked. We all looked over and saw Alice standing up, looking rather peeved.

"And why not Alice?" I asked.

"Because… because… you would look great in them… and, and… EDWARD WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TAKE HIS HANDS OFF OF YOU!"

I blinked.

I wasn't quite sure if I had heard her correctly.

_Edward wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you…_

That thought made being in his arms slightly awkward at the moment, especially with Charlie standing in the doorway.

"Uhm, you know what Bells?" He started, "I'll just go home and burn these myself." With that, he turned around and walked out the door, leaving us all to watch him get into his cruiser and drive away.

"Alice?" I called, breaking the silence.

"Yes Bella?" she replied.

"I'm so going to kill you now." I stepped out of Edward's arms and started toward Alice, giving her my best **Super Evil, Super Scary, Super- You better run for your life before I kick you in the butt- **Bella Death stare.

It was ON.

**A/N: CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY: LIPS OF AN ANGEL!**

**Oh! And review!**


End file.
